No La Puedo Olvidar
by MagicalGirlLyricalNanohaStrikerS
Summary: ya eran las 2 de la madrugada solo podia escuchar el sonar del reloj, no se cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde la ultima vez que vi su sonrisa...Espero les guste y les llegue al corazon tal como a mi cuando la escribi...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste TwT no sean tan malos ya que es la primera ve que subo una de mis historias a alguna pagina. Bueno...aqui veremos como es la vida de nuestra amda Rubia de ojos carmesi**_

 _ **antes que nada les digo que ningun personaje de**_ _**Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha me pertenece...emmm...bueno...sin mas les dejo el primer capitulo...es algo corto TuT disculpen pero el siguiente sera mucho mas largo.**_

"No puedo olvidarla"

Como todo empezo. Cap. 1

* ya eran las 2 de la madrugada solo podia escuchar el sonar del reloj, no se cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde la ultima vez que vi su sonrisa...solo deseo volver a verla pero se que eso no se podra*

-Porque.. porque tuviste que irte...porque no pude ir yo igual...

* decia una y otra vez bajo el velo de la noche, aun no superaba la perdida de mi amada, eso habia pasado no hace mucho tiempo aun recordaba ese dia en que ella dejo este mundo*

 **~ Flash back ~**

 _Aun recuerdo cuando la conoci era un dia como hoy, yo habia ido a buscar unas cosas a la biblioteca dd nuestra escuela cuando...de la nada una chica de cabello casta o aparecio adelante de mis ojos, no sabia quien era pero desde ese dia entro en mi corazon._

 _Ya habian pasado unos dias desde que la vi, hasta que tuve el valor de hablar con ella ese dia fue donde todo empezo._

 _Me acerque a ella con muchos nervios no sabia que pasaria pero lo que pask me sorprendio..._

 _-H..hola soy Fate...llevo un tiempo viniendo aca y siempre te veo sola...emmm..*me habia puesto totalmente nerviosa no sabia como le habia dicho todas esas cosas, solo vi su cara de sorpresa parece que no se esperaba una presentacion asi*_

 _-Hola...soy Nanoha, y si la verdad soy nueva asi que vengo aca para distraerme*escuchaba cada palabra que me decia con mucha dedicacion, cada palabra que decia hacia que algo en mi creciera*_

 _-Pues quieres que te ense e la escuela, yo llevo un tiempo aca y puedo ser tu guia...*solo queria que aceptara a mi propuesta cuando sonrie a lo que le dije mi corazon palpito muy rapido, y asi la fui conociendo cda dia un poco mas, me gustaba estar con ella al igual que salir o solo hablar un rato._

 _Llevamos mas de cinco meses que nos conocemos pero algo a cambiado ella ea mas cari osa de lo comun cada vez que alguien se aserca a mi lado se pone celosa, eso me gusta porque siento que toque su corazon. Un dia cuando nos quedamos haciendo un trabajo en la biblioteca mas bien la estaba ayudando, se me aserco mucho hasta tomar mis manos firmente me miro a los ojos y dijo..._

 _-Fate...yo...se que llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigas, y tu fuiste quien me ense o este lugar pero...*solo me limite a escucharla atentamente no sabia que queria decirme pero por cada palabra que decia se colocaba roja y eso hizo que me colocara nerviosa*_

 _\- Que pasa Nanoha...me estas poniendo ner...*no pude terminar de hablar cuando sus labios callaron mis palabras, ese fue mi primer beso se sintio muy bien me costo reaccionar cuando pude la sujete fuerte de sus manos para poder disfrutar el nectar de sus labios, ese sabor me gustaba mucho no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi...pero al separarnos ya era tarde*_

 _Desde ese dia mi vida fue perfecta a su lado, ese fue el dia en que todo empezo mi romance con aquella chica que conoci de una estra a manera._

 **~ Fin flash back ~**

* Con solo recordar ese dia mis ojos se pusieron llorrosos, el solo recordarla su sonrisa...sus ojos...su voz, desde ese dia mi vida fus perfecta pero...no todo puede ser perfecto el destino no quiso que fuera feliz por eso ahora lamento la perdida de su presencia*

-Como paso...o mejor porque paso no lo puedo creer aun...todo estaba bien pero...

* Cubri mi cara con uno de mis brazos para evitar que mis lagrimas avandonaran mis ojos, aunque se que no eh parado de llorar no puedo dejarla ir, no puedo aceptar lo que paso no podia solo deseaba que todo fuera un sueno y al despertar ella este a mi lado como era antes de que eso pasara*

~~~Continuara~~~

 _ **wow que rara esta la cosa aca...ni yo me entiendo cuando lo escribo pero bueno...espero les aya gustado el primer capitulo de este finc, nos vemos en otra chau!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**holas a todos aqui esta la segnda parte de este finc que espero les este gustando, solo dire que cada vez que avansemos en los capitulos sabremos que es lo que pasa con Fate el porque llora**_

 _ **bueno los personajes de** **Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha no son de mi propiedad.  
**_

La primera cita cap 2

*Seguia con mi cara cubierta por mi brazo, esta pena no se va despues de un rato libere mis ojos, me sente sobre la cama que compartia con ella*

-Nunca te olvidare...no puedo olvidar nada de tu ser.

*Tome entre mis manos una fotografia de ella una sonrisa se dibujo por unos segundos en mis labios, esa imagen es muy especial para mi, seguia mirandola para luego volver a colocarla sobre la mesa de noche*

-La foto de nuestra primera cita...

~~ Flash Back ~~

 _Llevamos unos dias siendo novias, las cosas han estado muy bien entre ambas cada dia que pasaba mas cari osa era conmigo y yo que solo me sonrojo por solo rozar nuestras muy feliz a su ado hacia que mis dias fueran muy divertidos a su lado, cada dia que pasaba me enamoraba mas de ella al igual que lla de mi._

 _Donde sea que fueramos no soltaba mi mano eso me gustaba mucho en ella, despues de clases nos juntamos en la salida yo iba un curso mas arriba que ella al llegar a su lado me dio un beso sin importarle que alguien nos viera solo se acerco y me beso yo me encendi mi cara era de un rojo muy fuerte por lo que hizo._

 _-Na...nanoha no era necesario hacer eso...*le decia una vez ya cuando emprendimos el camino a su casa, me acostumbre a ir a dejarla*_

 _-Jajajaja...Fate es muy linda cuando esta sonrojada*me decia sin dejar de reir por como me iba sonrojando a cada rato* porque te sonrojas si es normal que te bese._

 _-Es costumbre me sonrojo por que una mujer hermosa me besa*le decia mirandola de reojo , cerre uno de estos al sentir su tipico codazo cuando se sonroja*oye Nanoha...hace poco que somos novias...y la verdad quiero preguntarte algo...*le dije en un tono de suspenso, al cual ella solo respondio deteniendose para mirarme* no coloques esa carita...no es malo...bueno te dire...quieres tener una cita conmigo._

 _-si...claro que me gustaria tener nuestra primera cita*se cuelga de mi cuello mientras llena de besos mi cara*_

 _Despues de un momento romantico, continuamos nuestro trayecto no mentire siempre que nos despediamos las dos nos alejamos con tristeza. Deseaba con muchas ganas que pasaran esos dos dias que faltaban para poder salir con la chica que me tenia a sus pies._

~~ Fin Flash Back ~~

*Sali de mis recuerdos al escuchar el reloj de la sala el cual comenzo a sonar, me levante algo cansada para ir a detener ese sonar que me saco de tan bellos recuerdos*

-No puedes callar...no me gusta cortar recuerdos de Na...de ella

* mis piernas no responden y de mis ojos salen unas lagrimas rebeldes, caigo de rodillas al suelo mientras lloro en aquella sala cubierta de oscuridad y recuerdos que tuve cuando ella estuvo a mi lado*

un ruido ensordesedor la saca de sus pensamientos aquel ruido que provenia de la puerta de entrada, sin animos se levanta secandose las pocas lagrimas que aun tenia por su cara para ir a ver quien es a esa hora. cuando abre ve a su amiga de infancia la cual cuando ve las marcas de en sus ojos a causa de las lagrimas que hace unos minutos atras, asustada entra cerrando la puerta tran de si colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de esta.

-Fate-chan... pporque estas llorando, que a pasado?- pregunta su amiga hayate, la cual era de la misma edad con su cabello casta o corto, la movia despacio esperando a que esta respondiera aunque algo dentro de su ser sabia que le pasaba-...es...por Nanoha-chan...-se atrevio a decir ya que no recevia ninguna respuesta de la contraria pero al ver como abre los ojos como plato estos se llenan de lagrimas las cuales salen sin control a la vez que la abraza mientras llora desgarada mente-

la llevo a su cuarto para luego acarriciar su espalda esperando a que se calme, sabia lo que sufria ella despues de eso lo entendia pero no podia seguir asi despues de todo ya habia pasado un gran tiempo desde ese dia. Suspira triste al sentir como se calma con una sonrisa calmada acaricia su cabeza.

-ya estas mejor...se como te sientes pero...no te sigas lastimando...-le dice levantando su cabeza para mirar al techo con un semblante triste-

-si...pero sabes que no puedo evitarlo...-le decia despaco mientras seca las ultimas lagrimas que salian de sus ojos, la mria de reojo sin saber porque estaba en ese lugar- que haces aca...porque vienes a esta hora?

-hmm...la verdad venia a decirte que tu familia esta preocupada hace tiempo que no sales de este lugar-la mira fijanemente con su mirada un poco seria- sabemos lo que haz sufrido pero no puedes pasar todo el tiempo asi...

Sabia que su amiga tenia razon pero no tenia ganas de nada solo queria olvidar todo y permenecer en ese lugar hasta aclarar su cabeza, estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que se hizo tarde, su amiga se despidio de ella dejandola sola otra vez. Comio algo para recuperar sus fuerza luego de eso subio a darse una ducha estuvo un rato bajo el agua luego de una hora se digno en salir para irse a su cuarto con su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla se tiro sobre la cama y los recuerdos de su cita volvieron a su mente.

~~ Flash Back ~~

 _El tiempo habia pasado mas rapido de lo que nosotras pensabamos sin darnos cuenta ya era el dia de nuetras salida, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabia que ponerme solo busque algo comodo para la ocacion, saque mis jens de color negro con una polera blanca con toques amarillos. Despues de estar lista solo espere que fera la hora para ir a buscarla a su casa no paraba de mirar la hora, despues de un rato se dio la hora sali de mi casa despidiendome de mi familia caminaba feliz a su casa lo bueno es que viviamos un poco cerca...me ei de mi misma cuando pense eso, ya serca de su casa la pude ver afuera de esta esperandome con mi caracteristicasonrisa levante una de mis manos agitandola mientras gritaba su nombre esta al escucharlo se sonrojo mientras salia a mi encuentro no mentire ese dia se veia muy hermosa con su vestido de color cielo no pude evitar sonrojarme era ajustado a su cuerpo dejando muy poco a la imaginacion, luego de darle un fugas besos en sus labios nos fuimos a nuetras cita. La pasamos bieen fuimos al cine a ver una pelicula de miedo aunque...ella se asusto mucho me encanto cono se hacia la valiente por mi, luego de eso fuimos a comer algo a un restaurant que estaba serca era uno normal cuando ibamos caminando me daba cuenta como la miraban yo solo los miraba molesta y con ganas e pegarles, varias veces me tuvo que afirmar para no ir a golpae a alguno de esos pervertidos diciendo que no le habian hecho nada. Luego nos fuimos a un parque nos sentamos en un luar apartado de los demas, cuando se sento me dijo...mas bien me obligo a recostarme en sus piernas una vez en esas posiciones la mire feliz._

 _-te amo mucho Nanoha, no sabes lo feliz que me haces...-le decia en un tono cari oso haciendo que esta se sonroje por sus palabras mientras acaricia su mano que esta en su pecho-_

 _-yo igual te amo Fate-chan...y nunca pense que me pedirias ser tu novia, ese dia me puse muy feliz porque me entere que sentias lo mismo que yo-escuchaba cada palabra que decia con una sonrisa calmada tomo su mano para besarla despacio-_

 _estuvimos un buen rato en ese lugar despues me sente a su lado tomandola de la mano, sonrei al ver como se sorprendio y en un descuido de ella alargue una de mis manos para cojer su cara para que no me aparte su mirada me hiba acercando a sus labios a la vez que ella lo hacia, de un segundo a otro nos fundimos en un beso al principio eran los besos delicados donde solo habian rozes de nuetros labios, pero al rato todo subio de tono nuestras lenguas se encontraban en una danza que no parecia querer terminar...luego de un buen ato de besos y caricias nos separamos y nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que era ambas nos reimos al ver como se nos paso el tiempo me levante estirando mi mano la cual acepto para levantarse. La fui a dejar a su casa ya era tarde y sabia que si llegaba mas aun la castigarian asi que cuando llegamos a su casa la deje en la puerta esta me beso despacio la despues separarce y entrar sin antes decirme esas dos palabras que me enamoran, luego me fui a pasao apurado a mi casa cuando llegue entre despacio para no llamar la atencion pero cuando estaba en la sala la luz se prende de golpe; quede helada cuando vi a mi madre yo solo rei nerviosa a lo que ella suspiro diciendo que fuera a la cama...una vez en mi cuarto suspire calamda me habia salbado de su rega o me desvisti colocandome mmi ropa de dormir, entre a mi cama cuando ya estaba comoda el sue o me vencio y con una sonrisa me dormi._

~~ Fin Flash Back ~~

-tengo que calmarme...y hacer mi vida..-suspire cansada para luego levantarme y ponerme algo de ropa, una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios una sonrisa que no habia visto desde ese dia de nuesra cita-

luego de eso se distrajo con unos trabajos que tenia a media estubo todo lo que quedo de la tarde trabajando, no se dio cuenta de la hora solo seguia en lo que estaba haciendo hasta que escucho su movil sonar, levanto la cabeza y fue a ver quien era cuando ve la pantalla se queda helada al ver quien era no podia creer que la llamaria despues de como la trato cuando se fue de su casa.

continuara..

 _ **que interesante quedo el capitulo, quien sera esa persona que llamo a Fate y porque actuo de esa forma...hum..les dire que ni yo lo se XD jajajajja pero bueno espero les aya gusto nos vemos el la siguiente parte chau**_


End file.
